La criada
by Rirukasabe
Summary: AL principio lo único que quería era justicia. Pero ahora siento cosas por ti nunca había sentido por un chico. Natsu ¡Por favor no me dejes ir! Capítulo 1: La criada denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capítulo 1:**** La criada.**

Una joven rubia iba caminando desanimada hasta que se encuentra con una peliazul.

-Hola Lu-chan… Lu-chan ¿Qué te sucede?

-Levy-chan…- la joven se acerco a su amiga y le abrazo, fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del mostrador de confites.

-Cuéntame Lu-chan…

-Está bien Levy-chan.

Flash back:

Una niña rubia acababa de nacer, el padre estaba feliz de tener una hija tan linda (por que le serviría para sus negocios), pero eso no le hace olvidar que "por culpa" de esa niña su esposa había muerto, el señor Hearthfilia se había distraído de su trabajo por la depresión, los años pasaron y así la niña tenía 7 años, la familia ya tenía problemas económicos, la empresa perdió dinero en inversiones innecesarias, renunciaron muchos y así se quedaron con pocos ojos, tenían retrasos de pagos, por primera vez el señor Hearthfilia pensó en su hermosa hija, que le hacía recordar la ternura y belleza de la madre de la niña.

La niña Lucy era muy curiosa, que había seguido a su padre, estaba escuchando una conversación de su padre con un señor raro, con los cabellos de un color chillón.

-Sr. Dragneel… se lo pido por favor… puedes cuidar y educar a mi hija… ya sabes estoy teniendo mucha perdida de dinero y me estoy quedando sin ello, eres el único que me puede... ayudar…- decía el Señor Hearthfilia un poco triste y apenado.

-Está bien Sr. Hearthfilia… cuidare de su hija, le brindare la mejor educación posible, pero, solo decido ayudarte por la promesa que hizo mi padre con el tuyo… recuérdalo…

-Si lo recuerdo…-la niña rubia se sorprendió, empezó a preguntarse ¿Cuál fue la promesa que hizo su abuelo al padre del Señor Dragneel?, y luego empezó a correr, ya que escucho que alguien se levanto del sofá, pero, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó- Lucy ¿qué haces aquí?

-Etto… quería acompañarte papi… padre

-Vete… apúrate y súbete al auto…

-Si padre…- la niña corrió y se subió al auto, y volvió a hacerse pregunta sobre la conversación que escucho.

Al día siguiente.

-Señorita Lucy-chan prepárese…-la niña se sorprendió- Aquí está su ropa- la niña entro corriendo al baño a cambarse y luego se subió al auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos en un instituto que apuesto que te gustara *sonrisa* atrás está tu mochila…

-Agh me voy a clases…- (créeme Lucy todos pensamos así y al segundo día queremos quemar el instituto x D) llegaron a la prestigiosa institución, en la cual solo entran "niños ricos"- Wow es hermoso…

-Si… *suspiro* nos vemos Lucy-chan – la sirvienta cerro la ventana del auto y se fue lo más rápido posible.

-Nicole…-la niña resto importancia a aquello y se fue a clases, que estaba escrita en un papel que le dio la sirvienta, entró y se encontró con muchos niños de su misma edad… hasta que su vista fue a un niño con los cabellos rosados chillón, el cual le llamo la atención, por que el niño tenía el apellido "Dragneel" (explico: todos cuando están en el kinder llevan un porta nombre ya saben x D)

-Buenos días niña…- la profesora se acerco a la rubia- ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Lucy Hearthfilia- el niño de cabellos rosados miro a la rubia la cual se sonrojo un poco. Aun que después vio a una niña de cabellos blancos con el apellido "Strauss" que la amenazo con la mirada.

-Lucy-chan puedes sentarte a lado de Levy-chan…-una niña de cabellos azules se levanto para que Lucy se diera cuenta de que ella era Levy.

-Hola Lu-chan… *sonrisa*

-Hola Levy-chan…- ambas niñas se volvieron muy amiga en muy poco tiempo, tenían muchas cosas en común. A la salida Lucy se quedo parada esperando a que vinieran a recogerla Nicole. Aun que en vez que viniera la sirvienta vinieron unos señores vestidos de negro.

-Buenas Lucy-sama ¿puedes venir con nosotros?- la niña asintió (y así es como antes secuestraban niños x D) llegaron a una hermosa mansión.

-Bienvenida Lucy-sama…- estaban unas maids saludándola, después un señor bajo las escaleras.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa… Lucy Hearthfilia…- la niña se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era el mayor domo del señor Dragneel- Disculpe que el Sr. Dragneel no este, la llamaron para una reunión importante /sonrisa*

-Fujiwara-san ya está el almuerzo…- el niño de pelos rosados se sorprendió al ver a la rubia en su casa- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Me pregunto lo mismo…

-Natsu-kun el almuerzo se servirá dentro de 10 minutos… y al señorita Hearthfilia desde ahora en más vivirás en está casa como **la criada**…

**Notas de la autora.**

**I will back volvió Riruka-sabe x D este es mi nuevo proyecto espero que le guste es mi primer fic NaLu espero que sea de su agrado, aclaración este fic se divide en dos partes… Uno se trata de los sentimientos etto todo eso x D de Lucy y el otro de Natsu x D ambos fic saldrán al mismo tiempo para que no se pierda una última aclaración para los que leen este fic deben leer también "**Enamorado de una criada**" solo para entender mejor.**

**Riruka-sabe se despide feliz de ser maso :3**


	2. Los años pasan

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis (Nyajaja)

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

**Capítulo 2:**** Los años pasan…**

-Natsu-kun el almuerzo se servirá dentro de 10 minutos… y al señorita Hearthfilia desde ahora en más vivirás en está casa como _**la criada**__…_

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y servirás al señor Natsu… cuando tengas la edad necesaria, sería a partir de los 13 años servirás al señor Natsu…- la niña no dijo nada, solo miro al niño, quien tenía una cara de terror.

-¿Dónde está mi habitación…?

-Está al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo…

Lucy sólo subió la escalera sin prenunciar ni una sola mínima palabra, cerró su puerta de un golpe.

-…Por que me sucede esto a mi… ¿Por qué?

Así pasaron los años la niña, dejo de ser una niña, convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven rubia. Cada noche la Hearthfilia lloraba, se hacía preguntas del ¿Por qué le sucede esto? Del por que murió su madre, por que no la llevo a ella también, la joven casi siempre intentaba escaparse de "su casa", pero, los intentos eran en vano, lo único que conseguía era que Polyushka la regañara como nunca.

A pesar de todo ello la rubia tiene amigos que siempre la apoyan y las ayudan a no hacer idioteces, que varias veces lo ha querido hacer.

-Luce…- la rubia estaba cansado de aquel chico pelirosado, se acerco a el y sonrió, el se arrasco la cabeza- Me preparas mi desayuno…

-El mayordomo ya preparo el desayuno…

-Pero yo quiero que usted señorita Hearthfilia me prepare el desayuno…-la rubia si pudiera le hubiese golpeado.

-Lo siento "señor Dragneel" tengo que prepararme…- fue interrumpida por el pelirosado, que ágilmente se había acercado a ella, sonrió, estaba a centímetros de los labios de la rubia, se acercaba cada vez más, que hizo sonrojar y cerrar los ojos a la rubia.

-Pero… Yo quiero que tu me lo prepares…- mordió la oreja de la rubia quien agarro el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa y lo golpeo con ello- Pero… ¿por que Luce?

-No es Luce es Lucy… además no soy ninguna perrita para que me manejes a tu antojo no soy como esas "amiguitas" tuyas…

-okey Lucy… acaso estas celosa…- la rubia se sonrojo.

-¿Yo? Celosa de ti…- el pelirosado asintió- ¡Idiota!- le golpeo con el cuaderno de nuevo.

-Aun que sea prepárame el desayuno…- salió de la habitación de un portazo, se recostó por la puerta, suspiro y se toco la oreja.

-Idiota…

Ambos bajaron del auto

-¡Lucy!...- eran los amigos de Lucy ella sonrió y se acerco a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, el pelirosado sólo gruño y se fue a su salón.

-Cada día lo odio más…

-Pero Lucy ¿Tu sientes algo por Natsu-san?

-Pss…

-No mientas Lu-chan

-Levy-chan… sabes… la verdad…- Levy asintió y sonrió- Eso no importa ¿que tal tu y Gajeel?

-Etto bien… creo…

-Jamás creía que personas tan diferentes en personalidad puedan salir juntos… además ya llevan saliendo hace años…

-Etto si…- ambas chicas fueron al salón de clases, el receso había terminado rápidamente.

Lucy salió de clases lo más rápido posible.

-Adiós Lu-chan…

-Bye…- la rubia corrió rápido pero aun así, el pelirosado la alcanzo.

-Oe ¿estas intentando nuevamente escaparte de mi…?

-¿Tu que crees?

-En Dios

-*suspiro* no es esa la respuesta idiota…-lo golpea con una revista enrollada.

-Au Luce eso duele… venganza… *sonrisa vengativa*- el pelirosado empezó a hacer cosquilla a la rubia, quien empezó a reír y casi cae al suelo.

-¡Idiota!- Natsu la tomo de las manos.

-Ven…

-¿Adonde me llevas idiota?

-YA veras…- la rubia estaba muy preocupada por donde le podría llevar el pelirosado.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Creo que lo hago a propósito me disculpo por la demora e tenido varios problemas demasiado diría yo… pero bueh así es la vida okey nos leemos en "**Enamorado de una criada**"**

**Rirukasabe se despide cansada de problemas :c**


End file.
